


Screw Promises

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a battle on the front lines went south a member of Team Minato is in the hospital and no one is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Promises

The first sense he regained was smell. The sickening sweet smell of the cleaners used to mop the floors in the hall just outside the door. Did these people even know what real lemons smelled like? Then there was the sterile smell of gause and almost overwhelmingly strong scent of alcohol. Last was the too familiar smell of dried blood, no doubt on his person, that left a metallic taste on the back of his tongue.

Hospital. 

He absolutely hated the hospital. With his sense of smell being far better than the average person each smell was nauseating. The smell of antiseptics and cleaners, the smell of blood and burns and of course the smell of the dying. Even from his personal room, the smells lingered in.

The second sense he regained was his hearing. At first it was that quite that rung loudly and uncomfortably. Concentrating he could hear the ever so quiet footsteps and muffled voices just beyond his door. His mind froze at a new sound, only lasting a second. Waiting and listening and he heard it again. A soft sound of something being scraped together. Paper being turned, it was the sound of someone reading.

Someone was in the room with him.

Every so slightly he turned his head towards the noise. Using his sense of smell he tried to determine the nature of his visitor. This person smells like the wind. Or at least that’s how he liked to describe it. It was something he couldn’t quite describe right, couldn’t quite explain it in a way to make anyone else understand. 

It was a faint smell of leaves, this natural earthy, herbal essence of nature. It was the smell of something clean not unlike soap. Then there was a smell that lingered on him, something warm. Of spices, broth and something akin to fire as he would describe it. The scent was not of this person but of someone whom he was very close with.

Minato sensei.

He absolutely hated the hospital. But with the right company it was a little bit bearable. It was a struggle to open his eyes. It felt like there was piles of sand weighing his lids down but moments later he was able to crack his right eye open. Immediately he regretted the decision as the sunlight shone brightly through the window, blinding him.

Unable to stop the groan escaping his throat, his eye clenched shut and he recoiled away from the light. He heard the rustling of fabric and the dull click of his something being place upon the stand next to the bed. Obviously the noise and movement did not go unnoticed by his sensei.

“Kakashi?” A gentle hand brushed his cheek. “Hey, are you waking up?”

Kakashi hummed in response, hoping it relayed as a yes to the man next to him. Silently he prayed that Minato was standing in the path of the sun as he struggled to open his eyes for a second time. The hand that rested on his cheek was swiftly moved to cover his left eye.

“Hold on a second, you’re suffering from chakra depletion. Lets hold off from opening your left eye until they say otherwise, okay?” Once again Kakashi only hummed, taking in the comfort of his sensei’s touch. Minato’s hands were warm and calloused but oddly soft against his skin all the same. 

“I think your clothes are still being cleaned and repaired.” The tall blond man paused before reaching up behind his own head. Kakashi tilted his head slightly when his sensei took off his headband and reached towards Kakashi with it. Ever so gently Minato helped his student into a sitting position, muttering an apology when a slight squeaking whine escaped from the smaller shinobi. Kakashi refused to acknowledge that he’d ever make such a sound.

With Kakashi sitting up, Minato was swift in wrapping his headband on the smaller form. He pulled the left side down to cover the scarred eye when it was tied firmly in place. 

“There, that should do it for now.” He announced, taking a step back and placing his hands on his hips. “Now don’t get too comfortable with that, that’s my pride you know?” Kakashi doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t think Minato needs to worry. 

It was something he never thought about, having worn the same headband since he was five. But wearing someone else’s felt almost wrong. The fabric was too long and the metal was slightly bent in at the lower right corner. It felt like the shape was different from his own, though they looked identical, he knew. It also felt heavy, heavier than he remember his own ever being.

Idly he wondered if it was the weight of being a seasoned shinobi. If it carried the weight of the dead he is responsible for, is guilty of. The weight of all those he saved and all the missions that were a success. He shook away the thought of such a ridiculous notion.

Kakashi furrowed his brow when he realized how muddled his thoughts were. It was hard to concentrate and his movements were lethargic. Looking down he realized the source of his confusion. A thin tube was connected to his arm pumping in medication into his body. That’s when it struck him again. He was in the hospital. He was in the hospital for a reason.

His breath was coming out in short, quick puffs and it felt like his heart was trying to break from his chest. Why was he here? There was something he couldn’t remember. It was important it was suppose to be with him, what was it? A worried face invaded his vision as hands gently cupped his face.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re alright, you’re safe.” Minato spoke softly, trying to sooth the oncoming panic. Kakashi’s eye darted around looking for something, anything to tell him what was missing. Realization seemed to dawn on Minato as he gently stroked Kakashi’s cheek, bringing the boys eye back to his.

“Rin is safe.” In an instant he had Kakashi’s full attention. “Rin is okay, she’s safe.” He repeating, pleased to see Kakashi’s breathing slowing into a normal pace. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak only to realize that his mouth felt so dry and a fuzzy feeling prickled his throat. Another side effect of the pain relievers being pumped into his system.

Minato looked almost sheepish for a second as he released Kakashi’s face. He turned his around towards a tray that was a just feet from the bed. Swiftly his sensei grabbed a cup and reached inside pulling out an ice cube. Kakashi licked his dry lips, only just realizing he was maskless. After a few moments and several ice cubes later, Kakashi felt the sensation in the back of his throat fade enough.

“Better?” Minato asked and smile warmly when Kakashi nodded.

“What happened” Kakashi croaked out, becoming aware it had been several days since his voice was in use.

“You.” Minato paused looking over Kakashi. “Don’t remember. Of course, they’ve got you on the good stuff.” He cracked, a poor attempt to evade the seriousness of the situation. Kakashi gave him a, rather pitiful, hard glare. He didn’t care for jokes right now. Minato realized that his young student was confused and though he would never admit it, scared.

“We were on the front lines. I’m not completely sure of the details myself because I got separated from you and Rin. But from Rin tells, the short story is the two of you were outnumbered and you were pushing yourself with the chidori again.” Minato watched Kakashi slightly bow his head. He knew it was pointless to scold the younger shinobi. He was just going to do it again, Minato knew. 

One of his more dangerous flaws was how self sacrificing Kakashi was, willing to push himself until the bitter end in battle. The village, Minato knew, did not see the traite as such. They saw Kakashi’s determination and audacious behaviour in the battle and deemed it a good quality. They would praise him for his swift decision to throw his life down for the village. Did any of them realize that the shinobi before them was only twelve years old?

“You took a hit for her.” At that Kakashi raised his head back to meet his sensei’s gaze. “Rin was pretty upset about it of course. When I found you two.” Minato closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He could see the clearing, taking out the remaining foe. He could still see Rin on the verge of hysteria as she tried to stop Kakashi from bleeding out. Minato could still hear her pleas not to die, not like Obito. Obito, the wounds on all their hearts were still fresh, open and bleeding.

“Luckily there was another medic with me. He and Rin were able to get you patched up just fine.” Minato smiled brightly, trying so hard not to fall in the bad atmosphere. “ Anyways, Rin will be relieved you’re finally awake. Don’t expect me to save you from her scolding though.” With a wink he plopped down on the side of the bed, ready to talk about what Kakashi missed while he was out. He paused when the distinct click of the door knob being turned echoed through the room.

“Ah, speaking of our medic.” Minato said nodding to Rin as she stepped through the door, quietly shutting it behind her. The young brown haired teen smiled back at her sensei before her eyes fell on her teammate. Instantly her smile was whisked away.

“Rin” Kakashi breathed as she made it to his bedside in a few, swift strides. Kakashi lurched violently to the side, almost falling off if it wasn’t for his sensei’s quick reflexes. The sharp crack echoed through the small room. Minato cried out to her as he gently pushed Kakashi back up.

Kakashi’s eye stared wide in front of him, idly noticing Minato walk around the bed toward Rin. Rin had never been a violent person. She was always kind, soft and gentle. Everything about Rin reflected in her healing nature. Slowly, Kakashi struggled to raise his hand to rest it against his stinging cheek.

Eye still wide and confused he looked over to Rin. Minato was holding her shoulder, trying to turn her to face him. His face made it clear he was just as confused as Kakashi. He was upset and very concerned about his compassionate student’s violent outburst. Rin shook off his hand and glared at Kakashi, her eyes filling with tears.

“How dare you! What gave you the right to do that?” Kakashi looked on confused as Rin shook her head in frustration. “What were you thinking taking that attack head on like that?” She practically screamed at Kakashi, taking a step forward. Finally he realized what this was all about. It was as Minato sensei had said, he took a hit for her.

She glared right into his eye, posture rigid. She awaited to hear what Kakashi had to say but what was there to say. Kakashi wasn’t sorry. He may not be able to remember what exactly happened at the moment but knew he wasn’t wrong. How could he be when he did whatever he did to protect her.

“I made a promise.” Kakashi dropped his hand and straightened his own posture, fighting the urge to wince in pain. “I promised I would protect you.”

“Screw the promise!” Both Kakashi and Minato were taken aback. “I am not some fragile flower. It takes more than that to cut me down. If you wouldn’t have interfered I would have been fine! I’m not a prize possession to be passed from person to person!” Rin was breathing heavily and she clenched her hands in a white knuckled fist.

“I was trained to fight! I may not be a Jonin yet but I am still a seasoned Chunin and a skilled medic. I can take a hit! I’ve been trained to kill, to defend myself. I-I can protect myself.” Rin choked, looking down, away from Kakashi’s piercing gaze. She took in a shuddered breath as Minato place comforting hands on her shoulders. Rin was frustrated she couldn’t keep the tears at bay but did not wipe them away.

“I hate that promise.” Rin broke, she couldn’t hold it anymore. The tears spilled from her eyes, blurring her vision. “I, I wish Obito never asked that of you. It’s not fair. It’s not fair to me.” Rin looked up and sank back into Minato’s chest. He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her to go on.

“It wasn’t fair to ask that of you, to make you promise something you might not be able to keep.” It was Kakashi’s turn to look away. He knew that promises against death were hardly ever kept, better than anyone. But he wanted, so badly, to believe that he could keep this one. He had so little people left. He didn’t want them to die, not Minato sensei and not Rin.

“We don’t want you to die either.” Rin whispered, stepping and taking Kakashi’s hand. He felt ashamed that he didn’t realize he spoke his own thoughts aloud. Rin carefully sat on the bed next to her wounded comrade. Minato stepped up beside her and placed his hand on Kakashi’s head.

“You’re important to use too, Kakashi. It pains us to see you hurt as much as it is for you to see us hurt.” Minato spoke softly, gently running his fingers through Kakashi’s hair before resting his hand on his slender shoulder.

“When I saw you hit the ground I was so scared.” Kakashi looked up, it deeply pained him to see the fear still lingering in her tearful brown eyes. “Then when you didn’t get up, you didn’t even say a word and I thought.” She choked out her words as more tears fell. “I thought it was happening all over again, I thought I lost you just like how we lost Obito. I was so scared.”

Rin couldn’t stop anymore, she tried so hard to be angry. She didn’t want to break down like this, not in front of Kakashi but he came so close to doing to her exactly what Obito did to him. Rin felt guilty and ashamed she couldn’t stop him, like she failed to protect either of them. Shakily she wrapped her arms around him, crying into this shoulder.

Kakashi hated the small whimpers, the hitches in her breathing. He hated even more how it felt like his heart was being crushed within his chest and how shaky his own breathing came. Hated the way their sensei joined them on the bed and wrapped his warm arms around the two of them. And hated the way the arms of the man, who was always so bright and calm and confident and strong, shook just ever so slightly with his own emotions.

But what he hated most of all was the way his vision blurred. How he couldn’t stop small noise that clawed from his throat, that stopped his breathing momentarily. Or the way he slowly wrapped an arm around Rin and the way he desperately clung to his sensei’s arm with his other.  
He was a shinobi, a Jonin and Jonin didn’t show their emotions. 

He wanted to just blink away the watery film over his eyes. But. He wanted to let go, wanted to bury his face in Minato’s shoulder and act like a child. It was like being stuck in limbo, unable to do either of these thing. So he just sat in the arms of his team, clinging to them tightly. He told himself that they will be okay, they’ll last.

But a vision of a storm, a flash of lighting, blood squishing between his bare toes. A vision of dry, hot dust coating his lungs, hard rock surface soaking in the thick red liquid, an unmovable boulder. The sickening sweet smell that left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth that was so ingrained into his life it was in everything he did. A dark, sick, crushing feeling in his gut, told him otherwise.


End file.
